Gentle Maiden
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Deabbles for costumes from series 1-3 Part one of Scraps of Cloth Collection
1. Embroidered Rust Homespun

**Summary: Arthur knows her hame.**

Gwen had watched him from afar. Arthur didn't even notice. He was too absorbed in his training. It didn't really matter. He was a prat and she was a servant. He would never even look at her.

Gwen walked back into the castle and climbed the stairs to Morgana's chambers. She had work to do and no time to pine over a pratty Prince that probably didn't even know her name.

"Guinevere!"

Gwen jump and turned around. She was face to face with Arthur.

"Tell Morgana that Sir Olwen has been asking about her again." Arthur said. "What he sees in her, I will never know."

"Yes My Lord." She bowed. He knew her name!

"Oh and tell her that Father wants us to have dinner with him tonight." Arthur said over his shoulder as he walked off.

Gwen floated up the last few stairs and relayed the messages to Morgana with a smile on her face.

"Tell me what has you so happy, Gwen." Morgana proded.

"Nothing of any importance, My Lady." Gwen said as she started to tidy Morgana's messy chambers with a smile on her face.


	2. Yellow Muslin

**Summary: Gwen consoles Merlin and gives him a suggestion to his problem**

Gwen came out of the castle and saw Merlin sitting at the bottom of the steps.

"Merlin, what are you doing out here at this time of night? Gaius will be looking for you." Gwen said as she approached him. She sat down next to him.

"Arthur hates me." Merlin said as he leaned his chin on his knee.

"That is not true. I'm sure when he gets to know you, he will like you." Gwen said.

"You always see the best in people, don't you Gwen?" Merlin said.

"I try but I have to admit that Arthur is a bit difficult to find the good in. He is a bit of a prat at times." Gwen said.

"At times? He is a full on prat all of the time. He threw a boot at me." Merlin said. "And that was just the latest in a long list of objects he has thrown."

"Maybe if you talk to him about it." Gwen said.

"That only makes him throw bigger things." Merlin said.

"Too bad you aren't a sorcerer. You could put a 'nice' spell on him and make him less of a prat." Gwen joked.

Merlin looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Yeah too bad at that. I better go Gaius will be calling out the Knights to find me any minute."

"I have to get home too. Good night Merlin." Gwen got up and started towards the lower town.

Merlin went to find that spell.


	3. Brown Wool

**Summary: Gwen thinks Arthur has noticed her.**

Gwen was doing this for Merlin, her friend. Even though her father didn't approve, she was going to Ealdor to help Merlin and his village.

They were half way there when they stopped and camped for the night. When she woke up, she was surprised to see Arthur there.

Arthur looked at her with wide eyed wonder but then looked quickly away.

Gwen thought he was surprised to see her or maybe surprised to see her dressed in her brother's old clothes.

Elyan's breeches and tunic did nothing to hide the curves of Gwen's figure like the baggy dresses she wore to work in the castle.

She was amused because she was sure he had seen a girl in breeches before. Morgana wore them all the time. She said it was easier to ride in breeches than in a silk gown. Morgana rode all the time so she would now best.

She caught Arthur staring at her again. His face turned red when he realized she saw him. She was beginning to think he may fancy her. She was just a servant so there was never going to be anything between them. She was not the kind of girl that would take on a lover even if he were a Prince.


	4. Tapestry

**Summary: Gwen is surprised at the Prince's interest. **

Gwen had worked hours on her new bodice. It was the fanciest thing she had ever done for herself. It didn't hurt that it also showed off her figure.

When she wore it to work the first time she caught several of the footmen and guards looking at her in a way she never thought that she could ever be considered. They didn't look at her like she was a girl bit like she was a woman. She blushed at each glance. She couldn't help herself.

When dinner time came and she was serving at the Royal table, she noticed Arthur giving her a wide eyed stare. She felt her cheeks getting hot. She turned away from him but she could still feel his eyes on her. Why was the Prince so surprised she was a full grown woman after all?

When Gwen turned around she saw that the Prince's face was also flushed. She didn't understand because he had barely touched the wine before him. She went to serve desert and his eyes met hers. Arthur's eyes spoke of something she didn't think possible. They spoke of desire for her.


	5. Royal Purple

**Summary: Gwen felt strange in Morgana's clothes **

The silk felt strange against her skin. She limped out of the tent and the men around the campfire gave her looks that made her uncomfortable.

"Well, that will do nicely." The leader of the ruffians said. "There is no way he won't know you are not the real Lady Morgana."

"This will never work." Gwen said. Somehow the rich fabric was giving her strength.

"It's working all ready." He looked down at her breasts overflowing the bodice. He licked his lips and sighed in frustration. "Get her on a horse. We are moving out."

"Where are you taking me?" Gwen asked.

It won't matter to you. Let's just say far away, shall we?" The man said.

Two other men shoved her onto a horse. Their hands took the opportunity to be improper as they did so.

Gwen prayed that she would be rescued in time. .if not she was as good as dead.


	6. Lavender Muslin

**Summary: Gwen was bothered by the heat.**

The heat was getting to her. Gwen had shed as much as she thought was proper. she was down to the light lavender muslin gown and her apron already. There wasn't anything else to take off.

She walked outside to try to get a breath of fresh air before she returned to her duties. The castle was almost suffocating.

Gwen walked out to look out over the city. She could see the waves of heat coming up from the buildings. She couldn't remember Camelot being this hot in summer ever. This did not bode well for the crops in the nearby fields.

She watched for a little while longer before she went back inside to sweat and scrub. Such was the plight of a servant and she was a servant.


	7. Brocade

**Summary: Gwen repurposes something for a new bodice.**

Gwen helped the other maids as they took down the old faded curtains in one of the guest chambers and put up the new ones.

She looked at the bed curtain they had just taken down. it wasn't as faded or as threadbare as the rest of them. She laid it to the side as the others were being carried out to be burned.

Gwen had always like the pattern and there was just enough undamaged area for a bodice. She knew that no one would notice if she took the panel home.

That night she took it home and started to sew. She had something new to wear and it cost her almost nothing.

The left over material she added to some others to make pillows for morgana's chaise lounge. She might as well give her mistress some comfort too.


	8. Peach Muslin

**Summary: Gwen prepares for a date.**

The peach muslin gown was the best dress Gwen owned. The peach muslin had been a gift from Morgana two years ago but she hadn't made it up into a gown until recently. She had copied the style from one of her favorite gowns that belonged to morgana.

She had worn it for special occasions and when she was required to be at Court. Some might think it was a little to fancy for a handmaiden but she didn't care.

Gwen fussed with her hair for a moment before she heard Merlin enter her house. He would have to wait while she did on last check of herself in the looking glass.

Today she had to look perfect. She was being courted by the Crown Prince. It was a special occasion that called for her special dress.


	9. Fur

**Summary: Gwen waits for someone to come for her.**

Gwen tugged on the fur wrap as she waited impatiently at the castle of the Ancient Kings for someone to come for her. She thought that whatever happened had to be done by now. She worried that she would have to find her own way home if no one came for her in the next few days.

Just then, Gwen heard the sound of horses approaching. She ran outside expecting to see Arthur. He wasn't there but what she saw made her smile.

The five men that were the closest of friends were all in the uniform of the Knights of Camelot. They were all commoners except for Leon who was leading them toward the castle. They were a beautiful sight to her.

Elyan was leading a white horse that she recognized from the royal stables. She knew that it was for her but why Arthur would send that horse to her she was confused. It had been Morgana's favorite.

Leon dismounted and held out his hand to her. "My Lady, we were sent by Arthur to bring you back to Camelot."

"My Lady?" Gwen was confused.

"You are the sister of a Knight of Camelot. You are now a Lady of the Court." Leon explained.

Gwen realized that Arthur had honored the decision he had made to make them true Knights of Camelot. She smiled up at Elyan.

"May I help you mount?" Leon asked.

"Please." Gwen let Leon help her mount the horse and then they left for Camelot and Arthur.


End file.
